Ever So Lovely
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: But I have to get out or else I would just get dragged back into Hell! I kicked my coffin lid again and felt even more dirt fall on me. I kept kicking the coffin lid and eventually the coffin lid broke open and a tremendous amount of dirt fell on top of me. Hell wouldn't just let me go like that; they would love to keep my soul for hundreds of years to torture. Love you guys all.
1. Chapter 1

"_I know you guys are like "STOP WRITING NEW STORIES WHEN YOU CAN'T UPDATE YOUR OTHER ONES!" LOL I can't stop writing new stories. I get such good ideas that they must be typed down. Sorry guys just know that I effing love you! I SUCK WRITING IN SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW!" xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Ever so Lovely**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I coughed as I woke up. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was so dark. Where am I? There was something hard underneath me. It felt like wood. I put my hands in my pocket to pull out my cell phone but my cell phone was gone. I swear I had it with me when I died. Someone must have buried me. I must be in a coffin buried underneath dirt! I'm fucking buried alive! I hit the coffin lid and felt dirt fall on me. Great just great how am I supposed to get out of here? And even if I did people would think that a demon made my body their new home. But I have to get out or else I would just get dragged back into Hell! I kicked my coffin lid again and felt even more dirt fall on me. I kept kicking the coffin lid and eventually the coffin lid broke open and a tremendous amount of dirt fell on top of me.

I started to dig away at the dirt. I don't know how long it took me to reach the top but I did reach it. I climbed out of the grave and felt the bright sun light hit me. I was in a graveyard and it was day outside. Shit! If people saw me near my grave they would think that I was a freaking zombie. I immediately started to run away. I knew where I was. I remember coming here to visit my dead grandparents. I quickly ran into a public restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly the same as the day I died. There was so scratch or cut on me. But I remember in hell I was being tortured; I was being cut, burned, and bitten. So why isn't there any scratch or scar on me? And why am I out of Hell? I quickly washed my face and walked out of the restroom hoping that no one would recognize me.

As I walked home I felt so disturbed. Like there was someone or something that would drag me back to hell any minute. More importantly I think my older brother wouldn't take it so well seeing me alive again. He would think that a demon taken over my body. But my older brother's reaction wasn't the thing that disturbed me the most it was the fact that I was alive again and not in Hell. Hell wouldn't just let me go like that; they would love to keep my soul for hundreds of years to torture. I stopped thinking about Hell as I arrived at my house. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it and walked inside to be greeted by my brother.

"Well hello big brother. Did you miss me?" I said as my brother grabbed a demon slaying knife and threw it at me. But I dodged it.

"You already have his soul why do you need his body?" asked my brother as I walked inside.

"Itachi it's me. No demon is inside of me," I said as my brother frowned. Shit! "Itachi I swear it's me"

But he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. His eyes changed to his eternal mangekyou sharingan and he vanished into a million of crows. Well if he wants to go that way so will I. My eyes changed to my eternal mangekyou sharingan and I looked around to see where he was hiding.

"I know you don't believe me. But I'm back from Hell whether you like it or not," I said as I heard him laugh.

"Really? You expect me to believe that," said Itachi. "Hell would never let my brother go"

"What will it take for you to believe me?" I said as he appeared in front of me again with a knife in his hand.

"Cut your arm and just maybe I will believe you," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said as I grabbed the knife and cut my arm. I watch as my blood came out and dripped down on the carpet. "What else?"

"Drink holy water," he said as he handed me a wine glass filled with holy water. I slowly put it up to my lips and drank it.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked as Itachi gasped.

"It really is you," he said and threw his arms around my neck. "I missed you so much Sasuke"

"Can you let me go?" I said. "We have more important things to do"

"No I'll never let you go," he said as I groaned. I hate it when my brother gets clingy.

"I need to know what deal you made with a demon to get me out of Hell," I said my brother immediately let go of me.

"Sasuke I made no deal," he said as I frowned.

"Well if you made no deal then why am I out of Hell?" I said as my brother shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's a miracle," said Itachi as he hugged me again.

"Itachiii! Let go of me," I said as my brother hugged me tighter.

"Never!" he said happily.

"Seriously Itachi people think I'm dead. My high school probably thinks I'm dead. Mom and Dad think I'm dead. And we need to fix that," I said as my brother nodded.

"About that Sasuke?" said my brother as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your high school received a copy of your death certificate"

"What!" I yelled.

"It wasn't my idea!" said Itachi. "Mom and Dad seriously thought that you wouldn't come back"

"Well you guys need to fix that soon. Because I need to fucking graduate high school and go on to college!" I said as I went upstairs to my bedroom.

I never thought of my bedroom while I was in Hell. All I kept thinking about was the pain and when will it stop. Sometimes I gave up hope that I would ever return back to Earth. I stood in front of my bedroom staring at the door knob that I never thought about when I was alive. I slowly grabbed it and turned it but it wouldn't turn.

"Mom locked your bedroom. She didn't want anyone going in it," said Itachi as he handed me the keys.

I put the key in the lock and turned it. I opened my bedroom door and walked inside. It was like walking into Heaven. Everything was kept the way it was when I went into Hell. Nothing was out of place.

"I'll leave you now. Just remember that Mom and Dad will be coming home in an hour," said Itachi as he walked out of my bedroom. "Love you"

I took of my shirt and gasped. There was a handprint on my arm. I slowly touched it and cringed. It hurt. It's like someone burned their handprint on me. I quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door. I didn't have much time left before my parents came home to see their dead son alive.

I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. I watched as dirt flowed out of my hair. It reminded me of how blood flowed out of my body when I was being tortured in Hell. I spent a longer time taking a shower than usual. Who wouldn't when they came out of Hell? After I was done I went back into my bedroom. I put on my black tee shirt, jeans, and Jordan's and went downstairs to be greeted by my parents shocked eyes.

"Itachi told us that you're back?" said my mother as tears came down her eyes. "Is it really you Sasuke?"

"Yeah…" I said as my mom threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh sweetie I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too mom," I said as my Dad hugged me.

"Son I'm glad that you're back with us," said my Dad. "It wasn't the same without you"

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"_I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I EFFING LOVE YOU GUYS" xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	2. Chapter 2

"_So I started 9__th__ grade. It is so boring I miss my middle school friends so bad. Oh well at least I have you guys. LoL well anyway here's chapter two I guess. By the way I SUCK AT WRITING IN SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW so please forgive me if he sounds a little off his usual personality which is cold, rude, mean, unkind, but in all basically hot," xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter Two**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

Yesterday I woke up in a coffin buried underneath dirt and today I am back in my own bed alive. The whole night I couldn't sleep, I felt like some demon would drag me back into Hell again. The reason I was dragged into Hell in the first place was because I killed the head demon, Orochimaru. I don't know how long I was in Hell but it felt like years. I still feel the torture, the agony, the suffering even though I'm out of Hell. I don't know how I came back to the living but I am grateful for it.

"Sasuke!" I heard my older brother, Itachi, shout at me. "Come down from the roof a demon might drag you back to Hell"

I looked up at the sky ignoring my brother's request. I sighed and laid down on the roof letting the sun wash over me. I closed my eyes and let my whole body relax. Somehow I felt so peaceful like nothing could hurt me. I felt someone run their fingers through my hair. I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was but I felt like they were of no threat to me.

"Sasuke," I heard my brother say. "Wake up"

I opened my eyes and say my brother standing next to me with a frown on his face. I knew he was going to lecture me about keeping safe. I got up and jumped down from the roof landing on my feet.

"Sasuke why are you being so careless?" asked Itachi as we sat down in the living room.

"I don't think I am," I said as my brother narrowed his eyes at me.

"Really, because I think you are. You just came out of Hell. Do you know how many demons want you back in the pit?" said my brother as I rolled my eyes.

"I know Itachi," I said. "I just want to know why I am back among the living."

"Why are you questioning it? I would be happy if I were you," said Itachi.

"I am happy," I said as Itachi laughed.

"You don't look like it," he said.

"So did you find anything on how I came back from Hell?" I asked.

"Yeah and you probably won't believe it," said Itachi as we walked towards our Dad's study room. "Neji was researching and he found the most amazing thing ever"

As we walked inside the study room I saw Neji sitting behind the desktop typing. He looked at me and smiled.

"Glad to see you back Sasuke," said Neji as I nodded.

"So what's the amazing thing that you found?" I asked as Neji grinned.

"Well there is practically no way of ever breaking out of Hell," said Neji. "Expect…"

"Expect what?" I asked as Neji stared straight into my eyes.

"Basically only an Angel can snatch a soul out of Hell," said Neji as I laughed.

"An Angel," I said with a smirk. "Angels don't exist Neji. And even if they did why would they rescue me?"

"How could you say that? Angels are the way only a soul can escape Hell," said Neji.

"If Angels existed they would have shown their presence ages ago," I said as Neji nodded.

"Still you should be grateful," said Neji. "Because there is no other way someone could escape Hell"

I am grateful but I can't believe that Angels exist with so much darkness in this world. And if they did exist why would they rescue me? I committed so many sins. My whole family committed so many sins. What use would I be to an Angel? But then again some part of me believed that an Angel did rescue me. The handprint on my arm could be the handprint of an Angel.

"Sasuke?" I heard my brother say waking me up from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said as my brother just smiled at me.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked as I rolled my eyes and took off my sweater and showed them the handprint on my arm.

"That must be the handprint of the Angel when they carried you out of Hell," said Neji.

"Well if this Angel does exist why would they want to rescue me?" I said as Neji shrugged.

"Don't ask me," said Neji.

"Then who am I supposed to ask?" I said as Neji smiled.

"The Angel," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the great idea Neji," I said as Neji just grinned.

I put my sweater back on and walked upstairs leaving my brother and Neji talking about the Angel. For some reason I've been feeling like someone has been following me around. But whenever I turn around to look there was is no one. When I lay down on my bed I feel like someone is there with me, when I watch T.V. I feel like there is someone sitting next to me, and when I basically do anything I feel like someone is always with me. But still I can't see anyone around me.

I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my bed. Again I got the feeling that someone was sitting on my bed staring at me. They didn't feel like a threat. I closed my eyes and felt fingers running through my hair. Whoever this ghost or person is really likes my hair.

"_LoL Everyone loves your hair Sasuke. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Inspired by the T.V show Supernatural, and yes I will update my other stories eventually. Don't be mad at me. I LOVE you guys," xXXAngelForeverxXX _


End file.
